(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications network which has access to an external packet DATA network such as the internet.
(2) Description of Related Art
There are currently a significant number of internet protocol (IP) service providers using fixed telephone networks. It would be desirable to extend these to using mobile networks. It is in principle possible to connect messages conveyed through a mobile communications network to the internet or other switched packet data network (PDN) using general packet radio services (GPRS), a standard which is a packet data transfer standard compatible with GSM. It is supported in some GSM networks through the use of GPRS support nodes (GSN). However, access to the internet or other packet data network in this way currently requires that a service provider provide a suitable gateway GPRS service node (GGSN) and a home location register (HLR) and subscriber database which communicates with it in a manner compatible with existing GSM signalling standards. Thus, a service provider would need to set up a home location register and subscriber database and gateway GPRS service node capable of utilising at least one of the appropriate signalling protocols used in the SS7 stack specified by GSM. This requires a significant investment on the part of the service provider and as such constitutes a deterrent for providing more open access to the internet using the mobile communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,762 describes a system and method for providing Internet and data voice services to mobile subscribers. The system includes a Home Location Register (HLR), which is operative to store and provide subscription data and keep track of where at least one mobile terminal is registered in order to deliver calls thereto.
WO 98/27698 describes an arrangement for establishing a packet switched and a circuit switched connection between a first telecommunications system (NSS) and a second telecommunications system (WAN) comprising: a packet switched converter (PSDC), a circuit switched converter (CSDC) and a common data communications controller (CDCC) for establishing a connection between the converters (PSDC, CSDC).
EP 0 766 490 relates to an integrated data transfer system, the extensive basis of which is constituted by a general cellular radio system, and in which a radio local area network is used for communicating between data terminals in small areas with dense communications. In addition, the Internet is used for fast data transfer. The connection between networks is handled by a gateway computer, which in view of the cellular radio system operates like a Base Station Controller (BSC).